The Melancholy of an Immortal
by FMASTA9
Summary: New Code Geass fict by FMASTA9! L.L. x C.C. excellence. Warning: Very Sad. Read at emotional discretion. Otherwise, enjoy, by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **Hell Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about...JK. I know, 3000+ words, yippee skippee dooda! Now that's just gibberish. Let me try again. Behold reader. You are looking at my latest Code Geass fanfict (L..C. of course), "The Melancholy of an Immortal!" I've had this bad boy set for months, and it's been itching me to release it. I must warn thee though...this story is rather sad, saddening, depressing, whatever word you want to use as a synonym for sad...so read at your emotional heart's discretion. So, I'm going to stop ranting and shut up so you can start reading this 3000+ word BEAST! Enjoy, by FMASTA9. (You guessed it...EVIL monkey ):3)

* * *

><p>The melancholy of an immortal<p>

She didn't know how it began, but she knew it bugged her immensely. C.C. was referring to Lelouch's mental state, a normal factor unthought-of in their immortal relationship. Usually, they had no problems in their immortal lives, living as any normal person would yet different, but this problem brought up issues for both

persons. It all began one day when C.C. arrived at home to Lelouch, who was fast asleep on the couch at 6:33 in the afternoon. "Lelouch, wake up," C.C. commanded, her partner replying with one open eyelid and a rude return to rest. "Lelouch," she repeated herself coldly. Lelouch then got up and rubbed his eyes, staring

blankly at his immortal partner. "Lelouch, what's wrong? You never sleep in the afternoon." "Afternoon," he questioned drowsily, looking at the clock, he seemed somewhat shocked, "it was noon 2 hours ago…huh." C.C. tilted her head when he noticed his eyes. They were not the usual purple she stared into everyday, but

instead, they glowed red with symbols that looked all too familiar. Her eyes then shot to the table at a box containing the very items she knew were missing from her partner. "Lelouch, why did you take your contacts out?" Lelouch turned his head to her, his face still blank, and turned to the mirror to stare at his Geass. His face

turned sad. "Is there any point to not wearing them anymore," C.C. questioned him. Lelouch was silent, his gaze unmoving from the mirror. He then looked to the box and bowed his head slightly. C.C. sighed. Smack! C.C. bonked Lelouch on the top of the head with her fist out of frustration. "Lelouch, snap out of it, I asked you

a simple question and I would like an answer." Lelouch looked to her, his face surprisingly showing no pain or anger, and smiled slightly. "I guess not." Putting the contacts back in, he stared at her blankly behind his normal purple eyes. He got up, stretched, and yawned. C.C. was stumped at what his problem was, but paid it no

mind and turned to the kitchen to unload the groceries. When she returned to the living room, C.C. was shocked to see Lelouch had returned to sleeping on the couch. She slapped her forehead with her hand before turning out the light and throwing another pillow at her unmoving partner, returning to their bed, alone. The

next day, C.C. awoke to a couch empty of Lelouch. She smiled figuring he had gone to work and forgot all about the mishap yesterday. As she began walking into the kitchen for breakfast, she bumped into another body. C.C. screamed when she saw Lelouch standing in the doorway with an empty plate and a book in his hands.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here, don't you have to go to work?" "I didn't feel like it today. Sorry for bumping you, excuse me," Lelouch spoke as if he had no soul, and simply walked around her and into the study, closing the door behind him. "Whatever, just don't blame me when the bill comes and we're unable to pay it!"

No response. "Tch, that man, who does he think he is?" Lelouch didn't leave the study until 4:55 in the morning, attempting to slip into their bed only to awaken a grumpy C.C., who scolded him, handed him a blanket and pillow, and threw him out. "You seem to find the couch more pleasure-full than you do me so I'm sure you

won't mind spending another night there, right?" And the door slammed shut. The next morning, C.C. walked out to go to work, ignoring Lelouch still asleep on the couch. When she came back, she found no Lelouch but a note next to the folded blanket and pillow on the couch that read, "Went out, be back by 7." C.C. tossed

the note and watched T.V. for 3 hours until said time was upon the clock. She waited and waited, taking time to even stare at the door in awaiting her partner's return. An hour passed…and another hour…and another hour before she gave up, turned off the T.V. and went to bed. She pouted to herself, arms crossed under the

sheets, angered at her partner's tardiness. "I figured if he was such a master planner he'd arrive on time for his own note to be true…I wonder if he meant 7 P.M. or 7 A.M. …Whatever." At 3:30 in the morning, she heard the door open and close, suspecting it was Lelouch and, of course, being right. She got up and locked the

door out of frustration, but there was no attempt at entering the bedroom. Finally the final day before the weekend was here and both had off work today and the following 3 days, which meant they could spend time together, something C.C. longed for after this horrendous week with him. Lelouch, still asleep, was rudely

awakened by C.C., who jumped on his lap until he woke up. "Good morning, Lelouch," C.C. said with a smile. "Good morning, C.C…" Lelouch replied drowsily. Finally getting up, C.C. asked him what he wanted to do today, Lelouch replying with, "I don't know." "How about a movie tonight?" "Theatre?" "Rent. I don't feel like

theatre tonight." "So be it." C.C. was satisfied with his answer, but dissatisfied by how he said it, as if he had no other choice. She had no idea what his deal was, and at that point in time, didn't care, as she was through dealing with him until later that day. C.C. found Lelouch to be an overly lazy bum today, having not moved

from the couch and reading books until the sun set, having only gotten up once to go to the bathroom and stare out into the sunny sky for a whole 2 minutes before returning to the couch with a heartfelt sigh. When it was movie time, C.C. cuddled up to him on the couch as she always did, but was surprised to see no reaction

from him as he usually did. No smile, no smoothing of her hair, no quick kiss, nothing. He just stared blankly at the T.V. waiting for the movie to start. C.C. shrugged it off and started it. "What's this one," Lelouch spoke for the first, and last, time. "Kendo Rebellion, I was told it was good by a friend at work." Lelouch looked at

the case for a matter of a second before returning his eyes to the T.V. with a simple sigh in reply. After the movie ended with 2 un-amused immortals staring blankly at the T.V., C.C. got up to stretch and look back at her partner. "Remind me to slap that girl who recommended that to me." Lelouch, his eyes closed and looking

like he was already asleep, nodded in acknowledgement. C.C. knew just what to do next, as she planned for it, and awaited it, all day. Grabbing one of his hands, C.C. pulled Lelouch into their bedroom and threw herself and him onto their bed. Lelouch took a second to comprehend what was happening and then realized it and

returned to his blank look, ignoring C.C. on his lap taking off her shirt. C.C. smiled and stared into his eyes before kissing him. She stopped and removed her lips from his when she realized he wasn't moving. "Come on Lelouch, don't you want it just as bad? You always do," C.C. teased him. Lelouch looked up to her and then

looked down again. "Indeed…I do," he replied nonchalantly before listlessly returning her kiss. She ignored his unenthusiastic stature and removed the rest of her clothing and most of his for him. C.C. hopped on his taint, moaning pleasure-fully every time, while Lelouch sat there, no reaction in his expression, a blank stare

befalling her chest as it jumped up and down before his face. This went unnoticed to C.C., who continued to unknowingly do the work for both of them. Finally, she let out one last scream before they both climaxed, C.C. breathing heavily and lying on his chest, exhausted from her joyride. She looked up to smile at him, but saw

that he had not flinched, even when he climaxed with her, which shocked and depressed her. She got off of him and lie down on her side of the bed facing away from him, hiding the single tear that fell down her face. Lelouch closed his eyes and covered himself in blankets, also laying in the opposite direction. The night passed,

neither saying a word to each other. The next morning came, and C.C. sat up from the bed to look over to her partner, but saw he wasn't there, which only saddened her more. She got up, got dressed and walked out the door, not caring whether he was in the house or not. She shopped about the mall and went to lunch with a

friend from work (not the friend who recommended that crappy movie to her, that would have been disaster). After they parted ways, C.C. looked at her cell phone. 8:43 P.M. The thought crossed her mind in whether she even wanted to return home or not. After recollecting everything that happened with Lelouch that week,

she decided to demand an answer from him so they could return to what they were before, 2 immortals in a loving and caring relationship with each other that stood at each other's side until the ends of time. What was going on between them now was not said relationship. She walked home, pondering on what she should say,

how she would respond to whatever he would say, and, regrettably, considering what she would do if things turned out for the worse. It depressed her to just think about it and tried not to loom over it. When she reached their house, she noticed a single light on and sighed. Now was the moment of truth, the time for answers.

C.C. unlocked the door, walked in, closed and locked the door behind her and turned to face her partner, situated across the room in a lounge chair reading a book. "Welcome home, C.C.," Lelouch spoke up without removing his eyes from the book. "Thanks," she replied slightly frustrated at his attitude. Dropping her bags and

walking further into the room, she stopped several feet from her seated partner and stood there looking serious. "Where have you been," Lelouch questioned innocently yet nonchalantly. "Screwing the neighbor, can't you tell? I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner," C.C. lied. "Does it make you happy?" "As a matter of

fact, it does." "Then that's all that matters to me." C.C. scoffed at his uncaring for her lie as to whether it was true or not. "On second thought, it doesn't," she came back, her tone growing angrier. "Then why did you do it?" "Because…I wanted you to show me anger, sadness, regret, disappointment, something! At least some

emotion!" C.C. shed a tear as the desperation in her tone became apparent. Lelouch was undisturbed by this. "This past week you've been completely without emotion, without care for me or anything else, and it hurts me inside to see you like that!" "Dare I ask why?" "Why? Because I want to know! Is it because of me your

acting this way? Have I grown too dull or tiresome for you? Are you sick of me and just want to be alone? Is it work or the neighborhood? Please…just tell me so we can move on!" C.C. continued to cry. Lelouch was visibly disturbed this time, as he put the book down and ran a hand through his hair and over his eyes. Standing

up and walking toward his weeping partner, his face turned sad. "I guess I have some explaining to do." "Yes you do, because so far you're becoming more and more like me everyday and it hurts me to see that, because…I hate myself for what I was. An emotionless witch." "To the contrary, it is quite the opposite, C.C." "Huh?"

"I feel the old you is gone forever, and you've become more like me, a normal person that, despite also being immortal, still retains their feelings and emotions and uses them to care for those closest to them. As you are now for instance." "I don't understand, you're not making any sense, just please tell me why your acting this

way!" "C.C. please, calm down." "I want an answer Lelouch, I want it now or I swear I'll-," Lelouch closed the gap between them and embraced her, locking his lips to hers in a warm and loving kiss. C.C. was shocked at this and continued to cry. "C.C., hear me out, please." "…Sob, I'm listening." "Here. Let me get you situated,"

Lelouch carried her over to the couch and sat her down and wrapped her in a blanket. He grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes clean of tears and gave her a cup of tea which she sipped on desperately, rubbing her back lovingly in trying to calm his crying partner down. It worked. "C.C., to start off, I'd like to apologize. This past

week was all my fault." "Your fault? How?" "It began at the beginning of the week, it was what we talked about the night before." "About your past and our future?" "Yeah, and I guess the past was to alluring for me not to relive." C.C. tilted her head in confusion. "How can I say this…I guess I can say that I spent this whole

week reminiscing about the past and it must have impacted my daily life." "How could remembering the past impact you so much?" "All these powerful memories coming back to me of my life long past, I'm sure you were the same way at one time." "I have no recollection of ever doing so." "You've never given your life for the

good of the world." "That seems fair, but it doesn't explain why this came about as it did." "How I acted and how I thought were likely 2 different things I didn't comprehend at once. My actions this week were unacceptable in my eyes regardless, and for that…I'm sorry, C.C.," a tear ran down his face as he began to shake with

sadness, "I don't blame you if you can't find it in yourself to forgive me." C.C. began to cry again at the sight of her crying partner. "How could I be so foolish," C.C. broke down in his arms. "What? Why do you blame yourself when it was clearly my fault?" "Lelouch, I blame myself for not foreseeing this from the start. The way I

treated you this week in the time you needed me to be there for you makes me feel just terrible." "Your treatment of me is understandable, you shouldn't have to deal with my problems-" "We're partners!" Lelouch stopped as C.C. interrupted him midsentence with her words soaked in desperation that he knew all to well.

"We're partners and should look out for and care about each other. This week was a prime example of me failing to uphold my part of our relationship." "But C.C., you didn't know what was going on with me, how could you have possibly helped me out?" "By being there for you, this whole ordeal would have never happened!"

C.C. stared with her wet eyes into Lelouch's now increasingly wet ones. "C.C., it's not your fault." "Nor is it yours!" "C.C." "Lelouch, I love you!" "And I love you C.C., but this event troubles to whether you still think that!" "No it doesn't, I still love you all the same! This only proves that I need to be more considerate for your

problems and not just mine." "You shouldn't have to change for my sake!" "But I want to, Lelouch, I want to change so our relationship will stay loving and true until the end comes!" "You needn't change alone! I will do my best to avoid reminiscing about the past and focus on our future together!" "…That sounds fine with

me." "I'm happy for your understanding…C.C., and for staying with me despite having to deal with me this past week." "What's an immortal witch to do when her demon's hurting? Comfort him, right? I'm merely sorry for not acting upon it when the signs were there." "It's okay, everything's settled then?" "I believe it is." "I'm

glad." "As am I." They tightened their grip on each other and wiped their faces on the blanket so they were tear free. They then stared at each other happily and shared a romantic kiss as they sunk further into the couch. When they released, they smiled at each other again before Lelouch got up and stretched, turning to his

partner. "The night is still young, want to watch another movie? Me actually paying attention to you this time?" "Sure, how about…Kendo Rebellion?" "Don't blame me for not paying attention on that one, I wouldn't have regardless my reminiscing." "I know, I was just kidding…that was really bad, wasn't it?" "Don't forget to

slap that friend of yours who recommended it to you." "I won't, so how about…" Lelouch pulled out a disc from his table drawer. "Destiny Divide?" "You rented Destiny Divide," C.C. jumped up as if she had just won the Pizza Hut sweepstakes, "I saw the trailer and I just had to see it! Can we watch it, please?" "I knew you'd say

that, I'd figure I'd do this as payment for having to go through this stressful time with me." "You didn't have to do that." "But I wanted to, it's the least I could do for you." "How sweet of you demon." "Only for you, witch." They smiled at each other, popped in the disc, and lay down in a loving embrace on the couch. When the

movie finally ended a whole finger biting, seat gripping, hand holding 2 hours later, Lelouch and C.C. raved about how good it was for a whole 5 minutes before settling back down, both equally tired on the couch. "That had to be the best one I've seen in years," Lelouch admitted unashamed. "I told you it was a must see and

was I right, I agree with what you said, though, I haven't seen that many movies in my immortal life but that one was by far one of the best." "I didn't misbelieve you for a second." "I sure know how to pick'em, don't I?" "Without a doubt." They closed the gap between their faces again, locking lips in an appreciative air for each

other's presence. "It's late, shouldn't we be getting to bed," C.C. questioned her partner. "Not yet," Lelouch smirked mischievously. "I know what you're getting at, I don't have to do all the work again, do I?" "Not this time or ever again. I may not have look it, but I found it somewhat disgraceful for making you have to do that

by yourself." "How do you think I felt, it was like masturbating with a rag doll." "I'm sorry again." "Just make this time as interesting as you always do, and your forgiveness is assured." C.C. smiled as Lelouch gave an innocent frown before shrugging and smiling again. "Alright then, shall we begin, witch?" "We shall begin,

demon." "I love you, C.C." "And I love you L.L." "You decide to call me that now?" "I thought the timing was good." "And indeed it was." Lelouch proceeded to carry C.C. out of the living room and into the bedroom where they made love as they usually did: In the most romantic, sensual, unique, and loving ways they could

conceive of, as this was what they always looked forward to at the end of each day, they cherished every moment. When the climax came, they embraced lovingly. "So am I forgiven," Lelouch panted. "Forgiven." They kissed one more time before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning the couple both got up in

time for work, left and came back at their respective times, dined together, and spent the evening with each other as they did everyday. Things were once again back to normal. The immortal couple had gotten over an obstacle of great difficulty in their relationship, the reminiscing of the past, and it brought them relief to be

semi-normal again. There were likely to be others, but as they were partners, they would always solve them…together.


End file.
